My Crazy Life
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: I looked at him in disbelief, HOW CAN THEY NOT LIKE FREAKING PANCAKES? "Pancakes are way better than waffles." Embry said. "Embry dude, no they aren't! Waffles are way better!" Exclaimed Paul. I looked at Paul in complete disbelief. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Summary

I am sort of normal girl. My mother died when I was seven, and my father is in Iraq fighting in the war. My older brother Franco and I take care of each other. We are moving in with our grandmother to La Push, Washington. There are some big secrets there, which we would like to find out. Franco is a big part of that secret as well as I am. The big thing is that Franco goes through some changes, and so do I. I go camping with my new friends one day, and they are all killed mysteriously one by one after. I am the last one left, and the killer won't stop until I'm dead. Who is this killer, and why are they doing this? Will my soul mate, brother, and their friends save me before it's too late? I'm Annabella Reo, and this is my story.

* * *

**_Ok guys, the next chapter will be up in a couple of minutes. Tell me if I should continue and if you like it! I really hope you do, because then I would probably just give up on it! Well anyway, leave a review by pushing the review button, say if you like the summary and if I shoild continue!_**

**_Thanks :)_**


	2. The arrival

"Anna, hurry up, we are leaving for Washington soon!" Called my brother Franco.

"Ok!" I shouted down the stairs back to him.

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. I had long black curly hair and tan skin. I was part Quileute, so I would fit in where Franco and I are going.

Well let me give you a reason why we are moving; first, our father is in Iraq fighting in the war and our mother is dead. Second, a while ago, like maybe four months, Franco went missing for a few days and came back looking like he was on steroids. Third, since Franco is in charge since dad is gone, he asked our grandmother if we could move in with her so we could learn more about our history, as Franco put it.

Trust me, I kicked and screamed saying that I didn't want to go, but does Franco listen to me, no, no he doesn't! So now, I'm stuck with leaving all my friends in sunny California, to live in a stupid reservation that resides near a place called Forks! I mean come on, who names a town after an eating utensil? I mean really, I could have come up with a better name than that!

So anyway, until dad comes back, if he survives, I am living on that stupid reservation for two years! Yes, two whole years of hell. Funny how the universe works isn't it?

Well anyway, on with the move.

I took my last look in the mirror to see if I looked well enough. In my opinion, I looked awesome, but that's just my opinion.

I quickly grabbed my luggage and I walked down the stairs slowly just to piss my brother off. Hey, what can I say, I find it fun!

I heard Franco growl and I was soon picked up. I didn't fight him; I knew he would win anyway. I just don't understand how he could hold me and my luggage. I mean, a normal human can't do that.

I was soon thrown into a car and was buckled in. Yet again, I didn't fight it, I went along with it knowing that we were going to move and I couldn't do anything about it.

I heard the bangs of my luggage being thrown into the trunk and the door of the truck's trunk being closed. I heard the driver's side door open and Franco got in and revved the engine, and soon enough we were on our way to Washington.

It was a long drive. We decided not to drive since it was only about a couple of hours away. _**(A/N I think it's a couple of hours away?)**_

Since I charged my I-pod before the ride, I put the headphones into my ears and blasted _Ignorance by Paramore. _I don't care if Franco thought it was too loud, I wanted to relax in one of the ways that I do.

I went through my playlist about six times before we finally got there. You may think, well that didn't take long if you only went through it six times, but let me tell you, I have about a hundred songs in my playlist, and it usually takes me like two to three hours to go through it once _**(A/N Trust me, it really does take that long about)**_

The house was bigger than I thought it would be. It was a robin eggs blue, and had a white trim. It looked really quaint and cute. I actually liked it.

My grandmother was on the couch along with a tall gut that resembled Franco. When we stepped out of the car, they looked at each other and nodded. What was that all about?

"Franco, Annabella how are you?" asked my grandma.

"Fine." Franco replied happily.

"Wonderful." I replied sarcastically.

She apparently didn't notice because she just told us to follow her into the house. I smirked and Franco glared at me which just made my smirk grow wider.

"Just be nice to her, she did; after all let us stay with her." Franco told me.

"I will be nice to her, just not you." I replied while walking away.

He just sighed but followed me into the house. We were just looking around and standing there when grandma said, "Sorry I forgot, this over here," she said while gesturing to the man, "is Sam Uley. He is your cousin on my side of the family."

I just nodded telling that I heard. I didn't care if he was Santa, it's not like we would hang out or anything. He looked older, older than Franco, but they seemed to hit it off because they were talking with each other quietly. I really didn't care what about, I just wanted to go back home to California.

"Annabella, you can choose from two rooms upstairs. Your brother seems to be in deep conversation with Sam." Grandma said.

I just nodded and went outside to the car to get some of my stuff that wasn't on the truck, which would be coming later.

My stuff was stuck, and it was really hard to get out. God, why did Franco have to put the stuff in so it would be stuck?

"FRANCO!" I yelled.

He quickly ran out of the house with Sam on his trail.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you get my stuff out of the car? You made it stuck when you put it in." I asked with a puppy dog pout.

He just sighed and pulled and they came out with ease.

"How did you do that? I mean ever since you left a couple months ago and came back you have been able to do things that you weren't able to do before, so what's going on?" I asked.

He just looked at Sam nervously and looked back to me and said, "I don't know why."

I huffed and glared at him. I took my bags and went back into the house.

I heard Sam say, "She is just like the female version of my friend Paul, who you will be meeting soon."

I didn't hear Franco say anything back, so I walked up the stairs and arrived in a hallway that was painted red. The master bedroom, which was my grandma's room, was painted the same blue as the house. The second room was painted a light pink color and was smaller than the first. The third was bigger than the second and was painted mint green.

Just to get under my brother's skin, I picked the green room so he would get the pink room. The thought of him having a spaz attack made me smile.

I quickly unpacked my clothes and put them in my closet and dresser. I also put some of my things on the shelves.

When I was done, I walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I walked into the kitchen where grandma was and asked, "Can we get paint later so we can paint my room?"

"Sure sweetheart. Ask your brother what color he wants his room and you can go buy some paint." She said.

I nodded and walked in the den where Franco and Sam were.

"What color do you want your room, Franco?" I asked.

"Red." He replied.

"Ok." I said then walked away.

"Do you know what color?" grandma asked.

I nodded and she handed me a hundred bucks and told me to go buy paint. Before I left, I took Franco's keys and walked out the door.

I started the truck, and it revved. I backed up and I was soon on my way to the hardware store that I saw on the way.

I quickly parked my car in the lot, and I ran in trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. I went to the paint section and the people helped me. I told them that I wanted red and black so I could paint my brother and I's room.

They thought the red was for me and the black was for him, but I told him that it was the opposite and that Franco wanted red and I wanted black. He seemed pretty surprised but he helped out anyway.

I got the paint quickly and I paid. I ran out to the car once again and started the car up to go back to the house.

I got back around one-ish. _**(They left early in the morning) **_I quickly ran inside again and was met with a surprise.

There were a whole bunch of really buff people in the den watching TV with Franco. What the hell?

"Franco, I got the paint, so if you want to paint your room sometime, it would be best to do it now." I told him.

"Which one is my room?" he asked.

I just smirked and told him that it was the last door on the left and that mine was right across from his. I handed him his paint, and he asked the guys to help us. They all agreed and got up.

My brother and his friends bounded up the stairs and I followed. I couldn't wait to see his reaction to his room.

I was behind them all when he opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted.

I just laughed and the rest of the guys followed suit.

"This is your room isn't it?" he asked.

"Nope, mine is across from yours, and you can't switch rooms now, I already put all my stuff away, so I suggest that if you don't want your room to stay that color, you should paint it." I replied.

Just then, another guy bounded up the stairs. He was incredibly hot! You could see his muscles through his shirt and he looked so yummy. But when I looked into his eyes, I was a goner. They were the most gorgeous shade of chocolate brown I have ever seen!

When I noticed that I just kept looking at him, I turned my gaze away and it landed on my brother who was shaking and glaring at the mystery guy. Sam noticed this, and he and some other guys quickly dragged them both out.

They were all soon out of the house and I was left alone. I sighed and walked into my room and put the tarps down so I could start to paint. I also plugged in my I-pod an it played _No Love by Eminem. _

I grabbed my black paint out of the bag and started to paint my walls while thing of the yummy guy. He was so hot it isn't even funny!

I soon realized what I was doing and concentrated back on the music and painting. The only thing that came to mind was; this is going to take a long time to paint.


	3. Painting

Paul POV

I was pulled away from my angel. I was pulled down the stairs and out the back door and led to the forest. That's when everyone phased.

"_Why did you take me away from her?" I asked_

"_Well, we didn't want you to do anything stupid, plus no you have to deal with an older brother." Sam stated._

"_Yes, yes you will." Some random voice said._

"_I'm not some random voice, I'm your new pack member and you just imprinted on my little sister." The voice growled._

"_She's my imprint, you can't keep me from her pup." I growled._

"_I'm not a pup. I've been a wolf for about a year now. By the way, my name is Franco." Franco said._

"_Ok then Franco, I get that you don't like the fact that I imprinted on your sister, but I can't help it, we were meant for each other. So you will just have to deal with us being together one day." I said._

_Franco didn't say anything but Sam did. "You know Paul, if you do anything to hurt her, Franco and I have the right to beat the shit out of you."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Well," Sam began. "She is my younger cousin, and even though we just met, I care about her, and from what Franco has said about her, you are just like each other."_

"_HA, she's just like Paul, this'll be fun." Quil said while laughing._

"_Yes, that's just what we need. Another Paul, yea." Leah said sarcastically. _

"_Fuck off Leah, you to Quil, I don't care if we are alike in the way of anger, all I care about is that I want to make her happy and make her want to be with me." I replied._

"_What ever, can you all just shut the hell up?" Jacob said._

_After that things just got quiet._

"_Can I go back, I want to get my room painted from pink to red while there is still time." Franco said._

"_Sure, we can come help. Annabella is probably wondering where we are anyway." Sam said._

_We all just nodded mentally and phased back to human._

Annabella POV

I was still on the first wall I started on. I wonder where the guys are? I bet they bailed on me and went somewhere with Franco.

Then I heard the commotion downstairs. There was banging and a lot of footsteps were coming up the stairs. I really didn't care; I just wanted my room to get done. But first, I had to ask Franco a question.

"Franco!" I yelled.

"What!" he yelled back.

"When you are done painting your room can I have the rest of your paint?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as I can have yours." He replied.

"Ok, you can have it. Can someone help me with this, I'm only still on the first wall." I whined.

He didn't say anything back, but Sam, the mystery guy, and three other guys walked in.

"Annabella." Sam started.

I interrupted him by saying, "Anna, or call me Bella."

"Anna, this is Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Paul." He said.

I looked at all of them as they acknowledged me as their names were called. Paul was the hot mystery guy. Paul was a suiting name for him.

"Well guys, grab some paint brushes, and start painting the walls." I told them. They didn't have to be told twice because when I told them, they got to work right away.

"Why are you painting your room black?" Embry asked.

"Well Embryo," Embry frowned at the mention of his nickname, but I continued, "all my other stuff is either red or black, and plus I like those colors, also when Franco gets done, I'll put some red on it."

He just nodded in understanding so we just quietly painted again.

Then my favorite song came on so I said, "Jacob, turn it up, this is my favorite song!" he quickly complied with my wishes and turned the music up more. Sam left with Leah and Collin saying that they had some stuff to do.

That's when I 'accidently' hit Paul with some paint.

"Who did that?" he said angrily.

"Quil did it." I yelled.

Paul just glared at Quil and threw some of the paint at him. The paint didn't hit Quil though, it hit Jacob strait in the face. That's when I burst into fits of laughter. Jacob looked at me and threw it. I quickly ducked and it hit Embry right on the back of his head.

I just laughed again and Embry said, "This means war!"

So that's when we got into an epic paint battle. I have to say, this battle went on for a good ten minutes before Sam came in and ruined it saying that now we had to make the walls look better or else. When he said that, all the guys reluctantly got to work. That's where the battle ended for good

I didn't realize that with everyone painting that we would get done quicker than I expected. It would also help that I did more than half of one of the six walls. So you could say that I was surprised when we finished about an hour later.

"Are you done?" asked Franco.

"Yup, we just finished, how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Almost done, there will be plenty of paint left over to do whatever you are going to do." Franco said.

I just nodded and walked down the stairs to get some of the stuff out of the moving van.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"The moon. Where do you think it looks like I'm going?" I replied back snidely.

I don't know, you could be going anywhere for all I know." He answered.

"Well, I'm getting stuff out of the car so we won't have to do it later. Do you wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go get some of the guys to help as well." He replied. I just nodded and opened the back door of the truck. I started with the boxes. They weren't that heavy so it was kind of easy.

Paul came back a couple of minutes later with some of the guys since Franco's room still wasn't done for some strange reason. I wonder why? I mean we had a paint fight and then we had to fix the walls, so shouldn't they be done?

Franco bounded out of the house with the others then and they started to help.

"You guys can take all the big things like book shelves or bed posts; I'll just carry the smaller lighter things if you don't mind." I said.

"Fine with me, we wouldn't want you to get hurt or something now would we?" Paul said.

The others just agreed silently and we got to work.

TIME LAPSE

After about two hours, it was around five, we were done. All the stuff was in the living room. The paint probably wouldn't be dry until later in the night, so once everyone leaves; I could get started on what I want to do to my room with the red paint.

For the rest of the night we just hung out until a wolf's call was heard. All the guys got up and ran to the door including my brother.

"Stay inside the house. Grandma's spending the night at her friends house and I won't be home until late, do you think you can handle being on your own for a while?" Franco asked.

I just nodded and he ran out the door and into the forest.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! I would really like it if you review or I might just give up on this. Answer the pole on my page! Remember reviewing makes me very happy :) !_**

**_Thanks :)_**


	4. The mystery man

_**I'm so sorry for the really long wait! Will you ever forgive me? I hope you will because I am asking for forgiveness through a new chapter! Well, I'll just shut up now so you can start reading the story and not have to listen to me.**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_

* * *

I was alone in my house already and all the boys just ran into the forest. Weird? Yes, yes it is. It's kind of suspicious that they all ran into the woods when like three wolves howled. I wonder what it means. My brother better not fucking be in a gang! If he is, well I'm not going to hit him because whenever I do I end up getting more hurt than him, so this time, I will hit him with my trusty baseball bat that I use when I play softball.

My thoughts changed when a chilling wind blew. Ugh, I wish I was back in California! I would probably still be at the beach and hanging around with my friends.

I decided to go inside when the breeze blew again. I opened up the door and walked inside. It was so much warmer in here and I liked it. Now that I thought of it, I was really hungry. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some Easy-Mac_** (A/N I'm usually not trusted with making Easy-Mac since one time I almost burnt the house down while making it)**_.

The Easy-Mac was done in a matter of minutes so I walked into the living room to watch some TV while eating. I just put it on Sponge Bob and started to watch it. I was laughing at something Sponge Bob said when Franco and some of his new 'friends' walked in.

"Hey Annabella." Quil called.

"Hey Quil." I mumbled.

"You sound depressed, what's wrong?" Embry asked.

"Well, I was eating my Easy-Mac and watching Sponge Bob in peace, when all of a sudden, a whole bunch of guts with no shirts come in and bother me." I replied.

"You want us gone?" asked Franco.

"Well Franco, this is your house so you can stay, but the others must leave and go somewhere else because I want quiet time." I said.

"Um, ok? We still aren't going to leave though." said Embry.

I just smirked and picked up my baseball bat and looked in the mirror to try to make my look like a psycho.

I walked into the kitchen where they all were and got in a batting position that I was the best at ready to hit them if needed.

"Guys, I think we should leave." Franco said while looking at me.

"Why?" asked Collin.

"Turn around." Franco said with a shaky breath.

They all turned around and their eyes got bigger. Mostly everyone looked shocked with what I looked like, but Brady had the guts to say, "Come on. She won't hurt us. I mean like she doesn't look like she would actually hit us with a baseball bat. I mean really, I bet she doesn't even know how to play."

Franco looked at him wide eyed and said, "You really shouldn't have said that man."

I smirked and walked toward Brady and swung the bat at his back. He then fell on the ground clutching his back.

He stared at me wide eyed while I said, "You thought I wouldn't do it, well I proved you wrong. Also, I do know how to play, that's why your back is in very serious pain right now, now isn't it? I have played softball since I was five, so I proved that I can hurt you, either in a nice human way, or in a not so nice way. I can scare you for life whether emotionally, physically, or mentally, just ask Franco."

"What did she do to you Franco?" Paul asked.

"Let's just say, I can never eat grapes again." He said while shivering.

"I think we should go back to Sam's house." Jared said.

I just laughed and said, "You don't have to leave yet. I was just messing with you and showing you what I will do if I am serious."

"I still think we should go." Jared replied.

Everyone else just mumbled that they wanted to leave and go to Sam's as well.

"Franco, are you coming?" Paul asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Annabella, I will be back in about a couple hours, so behave." Franco told me.

I nodded and watched him walk out the door with his new 'friends'.

I just walked back to the living room to go get my Easy-Mac, when I realized that I already finished it. The bad thing was that I was still hungry! I went back into the kitchen and made some more Easy-Mac!

I walked back into the living room and changed the channel to Night Mare on Elm Street .

The Easy-Mac was done soon so I took it in there once again, and started to watch TV and eat.

My favorite pat was on and all of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to look out the window and nobody was there. I just shrugged it off and focused on the movie again.

Five minutes later, I had the same feeling again and I looked out the window. This time I saw something. It was a really pale face of a man, and he was watching me through the window.

I picked up the phone and dialed Franco's number.

"What Annabella?" he asked.

"Franco, there is someone outside our house." I said.

"What do you mean there is someone outside our house?" he asked.

"I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked out the window and a pale face was there. Franco, I'm scared." I replied.

"The guys and I will be there soon." Franco said.

"Ok," I was cut off by the door being busted down and the pale man in the door way. I screamed into the phone and dropped it. That's when everything went black.

Franco POV

The guys and I were at the table eating and talking when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Annabella.

"What Annabella?" I asked.

"Franco, there is someone outside our house." She replied shakily.

"What do you mean there is someone outside our house?" I asked. All the guys heads perked up and I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I felt like someone was watching me, so I looked out the window and a pale face was there. Franco I'm scared." She said. She sounded like she had tears in her eyes and was about to cry.

"the guys and I will be there soon." I said nodding toward the guys.

"Ok," but she was cut off by a big bang. It sounded like the door was busted open. She let out a scream and the phone was dropped.

"Annabelle, Annabella? Are you ok?" there was no response; it was just the dial tone.

I looked at everyone wide eyed and ran out of the house with them following.


	5. Travis

_**Ok guys, I'm so sorry that you had to wait because of my elbow. The good news is that yesterday I went to the doctor's and they said I will be fine! I'm so happy that it's not even funny! So this is my treat to you!**_

* * *

_**Annabella POV**_

I woke up in a dark room on the cold hard ground. My back was stiff and hurt like a bitch. I opened my eyes again and again to see if I was really where I was.

Where was I?

That question just kept on running through my head and I didn't know what was going on.

I looked at the things around me. I squinted my eyes in hopes to see better in the dimness of the room. I looked to my right and there was a coffee table and a chair. To my left, there was a bed.

Why was I on the ground and not in the bed!

Ugh, the previous night's memories started to come back to me and I got a big headache.

Who was the man that kidnapped me?

Why did he pick me to get?

Why was he doing this?

Those were all questions that were running through my head at the moment and it just gave me a bigger headache. I groaned and that's when the door banged open.

There was light illuminating the dark room when the door was opened. I squinted my eyes again, and my eyes landed on a man in front of me.

He has pale white skin and dark red eyes. His hair was blond and looked like a surfer would have their hair, all shaggy and hanging in his eyes. He was beautiful in an odd creepy way and his beauty stunned me.

"Looks like you have awoken my dear." He said in a deep voice that sounded beautiful. It went perfectly with his looks and it just made him that more alluring.

"W-wh-who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He laughed, clearly amused with my stuttering. "Who are you?" I asked again but louder and not shaky.

"Ah, my sweet, and beautiful Annabella. You don't remember me? Well my dear, I clearly remember you. You were on a camping trip with both your parents, the night your mother died, am I correct? Well, your dad killed my family because he is a werewolf and that is his job I could say, so I must get my revenge now shouldn't I? I killed your mother that night and I was about to kill you before your father and brother cam running in. Your father thought he got me, but alas, I got away and here I am now."

"What do you mean my dad is a werewolf?" I asked confused.

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head no so he continued, "Well, your father as you know is a Quileute Indian and in the history of the tribe, a few direct members can transform into wolves. Your brother and his friends also have the genes."

"Do I?" I asked.

"No. It is very unlikely by the way your blood smells." He replied.

"So what are you if you can smell my blood?" I asked.

"Gosh child, you are slow. I have pale white skin, red eyes, and can smell your blood. Do you want me to spell it out to you, because to me it's kind of obvious?" He exclaimed.

"Vampire." I let out with a breath.

"No you're catching on!" he said with a smile.

_**Franco POV**_

We were all running through the forest trying to catch Anna's scent. All we could smell was nothing. Absolutely nothing! I mean come on, we are made to be able to find humans when they are taken by vampires and kill that vampire! So I mean really, we can't find the stupid fucking parasite that took my sister! The world is fucked up!

"_Where is she?" Paul growled out._

"_I don't know, we should have come across a path already from the parasite, but there is nothing here!" I yelled in my head._

"_Franco calm down." Sam ordered._

"_No Sam, I can't calm down! My little sister just got taken by a fucking vampire! How can I calm down!" I screamed._

_Sam growled and shook my remark off._

"_Sam, I am going to die! We have to find her!" Paul cried out._

"_It'll be all right man, we'll find her." Collin said._

"_Guys, just focus, I think I am catching something." Jared said._

"_I picked up her scent!" Shouted Seth._

"_Good job man lets follow it." Embry said._

Don't worry Anna, we are coming for you.

_**Annabella POV**_

"So, you want to kill because of my father who is in Iraq right now?" I asked.

"Yup, like I said, your werewolf father killed my wife and the rest of my coven that I considered my family, so it's only fair that I kill his daughter and wife as well." He said.

"Mr. Vampire dude, I never caught your name, so would you mind telling me it?" I asked.

"Travis, my name is Travis." Travis said.

"So Travis, no since you probably aren't going to kill me for a while hopefully, tell me about your family and your history." I said to him.

"I was born in South Carolina in 1835. I had to younger brothers named John and Greg. I also had a little sister, who ironically enough, name was Annabela." He smiled and continued, "We were wealthy slave owners and we were probably the richest in the area you could say. Then the war came about twenty years later. I was 26 at the time. John was 23, Greg was 20, and Annabella was 18. She was already married and had a kid named Justin. Well anyway, my brother's and I went to fight in the war and we all came back alive and were disappointed that there was no more slavery."

"By the time we came back, I was about 30 and was going to get married but, I was changed into a vampire along with the rest of my family. Justin was seven and he was changed as well."

"My family and I traveled the world in hopes to start over again and be normal. We were going hunting one day and that is where they were killed. There were five wolves, and we were in the La Push territory actually. They took us down with ease and killed them. All but me. Your father was the alpha and I blame him for them dyeing."

"I waited for a long time for humans, but it only seemed like a couple days to me. I found your father and I saw you and your brother running around at your mother's feet while your father was unpacking the truck. I saw him take your brother, Franco, fishing and I knew it was time."

"You both were in the tent and I went to your mother first and bit into her neck and sucked her dry as you know. Then I saw you, crying in the corner. I walked slowly over to you and took your head into my hands. I was about to twist your neck when your father came in and saved you. I yet again got away, and here we are now."

There was a sudden howling noise in the distance, and you could tell it was coming closer.

Then, a giant wolf came crashing into the building and charged at Travis' throat.

* * *

**_Ok, so I would like to ask you if you would contribute by giving me some names for my new story that I want to publish and if you would answer the pole on my page to decide the main characters name._**

**_With Luv,_**

**_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA_**


	6. The fight

The wolf was silver. It kind of looked grey, but to me, it looked silver. It was one of my friends that I had just met. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me, or if it was because of my father.

Another wolf came charging in and it was a grey and a black wolf. There were about ten wolves behind that wolf and they all charged into Travis.

The wolves were fast, but Travis was so much faster. It was like some sick and twisted dance the way they fought. With the mostly darker wolves fighting the pale white vampire, it was like fight light with darkness, but with the wolves as the good guys, and Travis as the bad guy.

I don't know how, but Travis seemed to be winning against all eleven wolves. How, I don't actually know.

For some reason, I had this feeling, a feeling that told me that Travis would get away and then come back for me. It was slightly impossible that Travis could get away from all the wolves, but he proved me wrong.

Travis got away.

He got away from the wolves when the silver one made a mistake in his fighting techniques. The silver one went for Travis' feet so it left the entry way for the cave wide open. All Travis had to do was jump over the wolf and he could escape, and that is exactly what he did.

All the while, I was cowering in a crevasse of the cave. I didn't want to get hurt by interfering with the fight so I stayed back so they wouldn't find me.

I didn't want them to find me.

I wanted to pretend that werewolves and vampires never existed. That would make everything so much easier. I didn't want to acknowledge the world for what it truly is and what it is hiding. I wish I was in the dark and didn't have to deal with all this craziness.

I didn't get what I wanted.

_**Paul POV**_

_I made the wrong move._

_He got away._

_He will come back._

All of these thoughts were running through my head, and I didn't want to think negatively, I wanted to think that for now, Annabella is safe and she will be ok.

_She won't be ok; the bloodsucker will be back and try to kill her again until he succeeds. _

No, stop thinking that. She will be ok; we all will protect her with our lives. Or at least I will anyway.

I couldn't find her at first. I slowly caught a whiff of her scent and followed it. She was cowered in a small crevasse in the caves wall. She looked so scared. She didn't want to be a part of this, but I dragged her into this by imprinting on her.

_It's my entire fault_.

No, it's not. She would have found out eventually because of her brother and father.

I just hope she would except me now.

_**Annabella POV**_

The same grey wolf that let Travis get away was standing in front of me. He slowly lay down on his stomach and started to whimper at me. He was a really cute wolf.

I slowly reached my hand out and petted him. He was so soft and his fur felt like cotton candy. I absolutely loved the color. It was a beautiful silver and I loved it.

The wolf whimpered again.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

It just whimpered again so I asked, "Who are you?"

The wolf just whimpered again and I rolled my eyes.

The wolf motioned towards its back. I supposed it meant that he wanted me to get on. I slowly got on his back.

The wolf slowly got up and took small steps towards the entrance of the cave. When we reached the opening, the wolf took off into the woods.

He was going so fast and it was so much fun! It was like some sort of amusement park ride!

Mr. Wolf started to get slower and slower until we reached the back of my house.

I gingerly got off the wolf and walked to the porch.

"Change back. We need to talk." I told the wolf.

The wolf ran towards the forest and came out as…..

* * *

_**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA I was going to write more, but I didn't feel like it. Hope you liked its shortness!**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_


	7. Man I wish I had the guts to tell him

_**Hey, Hey, Hey! Yup, this is my third update this week, WHOOP! So, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not updating and all that jazz, will you forgive me? *irresistible puppy dog pout* Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**Ok just to let you know incase you can't review this cahpter, the reason is because I had 2 author's note's in here before and I took them out.**_

_**With hatred for Bella/Edward/and the Cullen's,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_

* * *

**_Annabella POV_**

Paul, the wolf was Paul. The fucktard lied to me! They all fucking lied to me! WTF! Why they didn't just fucking tell me!

I was fucking pissed!

"Paul." I growled out.

He looked scared, and I really couldn't blame him. I was pretty fucking scary when I was angry. He should be scared…

"Would you mind telling me HOW THE HELL YOU ALL TURN INTO FUCKING GIANT WOLVES?"

"Well," he began. "You know the Quileute legends, well they are true. Some lucky members of the tribe got the genes, and BAM guys turn into wolves."

"How does the gene get triggered?" I asked.

"Well, the gene is triggered by vampires." He replied.

"How did Franco get the gene then? What about you as well?" I asked.

"Well, I and the other guys got triggered by the vampire coven that lives by. I don't know about your brother though…" Paul answered.

"Wa, wa, wa, wa, wait! What do you mean there is a coven of vampire's that live around here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, there is this one girl named Bella Swan," you could see the distaste for her on his face, "well her and a vampire fell in love, he left, Jacob helped her get over him, she saved him from killing himself soon after, she stringed Jacob along, we fought for her, Jacob gets injured, and then we find out she and the leech are getting married, finally they get married and have a vampire baby named Edward Jacob who is now your age." _**(A/N: Renesmee will not exist in this story! I don't like the mutant spawn… alas, I did add a new character instead of her named EJ like Bella wanted. He may be appearing in the story later… Just to let you know, EJ doesn't grow fast like Nessie did, I'm just going to say that he is the same age as Annabella.)**_

"She sounds bitchy…. I don't like what she did to Jacob." I stated.

"No one does. We banned her from the rez, so now she can't hurt Jacob anymore." Paul said.

"Good, the bitch doesn't deserve to see Jacob anyway. Jacob is to good for her!" I answered.

He just nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my house where everyone else was waiting. They all looked at me nervously and I just smiled. It looks like they were relieved because they visibly relaxed.

"I see you took it well." Franco stated.

"You could say that…" I said cryptically.

He looked at me confused so I said, "Well, I was just wondering how the gene in you got triggered. I know everyone else's gene got triggered by the Cullen's."

"I really don't know how the gene in me got triggered." I replied.

"Well it could be because of that vampire we encountered earlier." Collin said.

"Yeah, Brady's right, the vampire could have been following you, so that could have possibly triggered the gene." Collin stated.

"Interesting theory." Seth mumbled.

"Yes it is." Sam mumbled as well.

"We could look more into it. I could ask some of my old friends if they know anything about a guy that looks like him around our old town." I said.

"You go do that. It may be helpful information into where he could be hiding out or if he has some friends that could be a possible threat to Annabella." Jacob replied to me. At that same moment Paul growled. I gave him a funny look and he looked at me innocently. I just rolled my eyes back at him and sat down on Collin's lap.

"Well hello there Anna." Brady told me.

"Heyo Collino!" I shouted.

"No need to shout." Brady mumbled.

"Brady, no you need a little reminder of my bat?" I asked deadly serious.

He gulped and verbalized an apology. I just smirked back at him and snuggled into Collin. He was warm, I bet that was a wolf thing. Out of nowhere, Paul growled again. I attempted to growl back but it didn't turn out so well, so everyone busted out laughing.

"Guys, it's not that funny!" I cried.

"Yes it is, you sounded like a little puppy!" Embry cried out.

I just started to pout and I started to make myself cry. Yes, I can make myself cry, and let me tell you, it comes in handy when I want Franco to give me something.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and Paul came over to me and put me in his arms. He was so warm and he smelled musky with a hint of pine. I snuggled into him and sighed contently.

"Are you ok baby girl?" he asked.

I just nodded my head slightly and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. I think I love him already if that is even possible. I kind of figured out I was his imprint, I mean why else would he hang out with me and look at me the way he does?

He is a great guy and anyone would be lucky to be with him, hell I'm lucky enough the Quileute gods picked us to be together. We are so similar, yet so different.

He is the image of a picture perfect model, while I'm just a no body. I'm not pretty, I'm not hot, I bet if he didn't imprint on me he wouldn't give me a second look. I don't deserve him and I never will.

Man I just wish I had the guts to tell him I love him…

* * *

_**Hey hey hey! Well sorry this chapter is short but it's better than nothing now isn't it? Well I hope you liked it! **_

_**If you want me to update, give me 7 reviews! Also answer the poll on my page!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_


	8. Author's Note plz read

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T REVIEW THIS NOTE! I WILL TAKE IT DOWN WHEN I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY!**_

_**Ok, so there will be no updates this weekend due to me going camping with my family If I had a choice and didn't already pack, I would stay home and write more chapters. I am taking my laptop with me so when I'm bored I can type some chapters if I wish to. **_

_**Take a look at the pole on my page and VOTE! I would be highly grateful for your opinion and your vote!**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_


	9. Where is your phone and phonebook?

_**Ok, I'm back from camping and I'm updating this chapter! Yesssss! I know how you all love my updates and you appreciate me soooooo much by me updating! Hee hee that's me being conceited! Ok so well this, as you know is and update, for my story **__**My Crazy Life**__** and I hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_

* * *

_**Annabella POV**_

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah Anna?" he replied.

"Well, you know how that Bella chick had a kid with that vampire dude named Edwin?" I asked.

Paul replied, "Yeah what about _Edward _and his family_?" _

"Well you said that their kid was about my age, since I'm sixteen how old does that make you guys?"I asked genuinely interested.

Everyone just looked at Paul like he was in a bad situation. Hmm, I wonder why?

"Well," Paul started, "physically I'm about twenty five, but when I phased I was the same age as you, and when they had their spawn of a child I was seventeen, so technically I'm thirty-three…"

"Wait so all of you are in your thirties!" I exclaimed. "What about your imprints? They seem to be young still…"

Ha, all the guys looked at Paul like he was in bigger trouble than he was before. I have to tell you, I was kind of amused of the situation.

Paul told me in reply, "Ha ha, well, once the imprinter imprints on the imprint, the imprint doesn't start to age until the wolf starts to stop phasing…"

"Wait, so you are saying that you are all older than me by some degree, besides Franco by that large margin, and that since I'm an imprint I won't age!" I exclaimed.

He laughed a nervous chuckle and told me, "Yeah, that's it…"

"How are you acting like this is nothing? It's ILLEGAL for me to be with you! Don't people recognize you after all this time? I mean you DID grow up in La Push so won't the people notice?" I asked.

"Well the funny this is that EJ's gift is to remove the memories of people about things that EJ, or us, don't want them to remember. So we left for a while to go to Oregon and we came back about 5 years ago and we asked him if he could remove the memories from everyone who has ever seen something about us at any time when we met them..." I was about to say something but he continued, "Also EJ's gift can be used over distances, and he can sense the person who has ever seen the certain thing that is wanted to be erased. So EJ is pretty handy when needed…"

I was in shock.

EJ seemed powerful, very powerful. Hee hee, he could be of use whenever I needed to do a crime… I'm kidding! I wouldn't commit a crime; it was just a statement that randomly came into my head.

So Paul is thirty-three? Ha I never saw that coming. How am I going to explain to people who might have somehow not have been affective by EJ's mind control that I might be dating a thirty-three year old? Its not like Paul and I are dating or anything, but it seems that knowing about him imprinting on me and how I feel about him that we will probably be dating someday.

That is how imprinting works, isn't it?

Well at least I hope it is…

Well on to better topics, HOW IS PAUL THIRTY-THREE AND I WON'T AGE ANYMORE!

"Ok, ok, ok, I still don't get it. How come I will not age?" I asked.

Paul just look like he saw a ghost. I bet he didn't think I would figure out he was imprinted on me. Ha! "You know Paul, I kind of figured out I was your imprint. It was kind of obvious if I do say so myself."

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'I knew I should have told her earlier.'

"Ha Paul, you thought she wouldn't figure it out? I told you before; it was only a matter of time before she did." Franco said with a snort.

"How was I supposed to know she would figure it out this early? How could I believe you, it was highly illogical for her to find out so soon." Paul said with a roll of his eyes.

I told Paul, "Paul, I'm not stupid. I know the legends, my dad told me them all the time. When you told me you and the other guys were wolves, I kind of pieced the whole thing together. Like I said before, it wasn't that hard to see the fact that you imprinted on me."

"I thought it didn't seem that obvious. I can't believe Franco was right about something…" Paul said.

"Hey, don't offend my brother!" I yelled at Paul while hitting him upside the head.

Paul mumbled "Sorry."

"Good, now say sorry." I told him.

"Sorry Franco." Paul mumbled once again.

Ha, this was fun being able to get him to listen to what I tell him. This could come in handy…

"Hey Brady?" I asked.

"Yeah Annabella?" he said in return.

"Well, how would you like me to give you a proposition?" I asked.

He asked in reply, "What kind of proposition?"

"Well, if you would please get me my phone and the phonebook I will TRY to be nice to you all day tomorrow." I told him.

"I'll take you up on that offer…" he told me.

"Thanks Brady you are a life saver!" I exclaimed while jumping out of Paul's arms (which it seemed he didn't like…) and gave Brady a tight hug.

Brady chuckled and hugged me back just tightly (ha, Paul still didn't like this…).

"So Annabella, where is your phone and phonebook?" Brady asked.

"Well Brady, I actually don't know…"

* * *

_**Whoop! I finally finished this chapter! Hmmm, so what do you think? Do you hate, like, or LOVE it! Well I hoped you liked it, it took me awhile to get in the zone of the story… **_

_**I would just like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys mean the world to me knowing that you like the story! It just touches my heart. **_

_**Answer the poll on my page!**_

_**Give me 7 reviews for the next update!**_

_**Ok, I'm thinking about publishing another story that I already have the first chapter written for. Its another Paul imprint story but its different than the other stories I have written I think personally. The poll might be for this story to decide a name so poll votes would be welcome. Just tell me if I should publish this story. Just to let you know, the story will be called "Flame".**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_


	10. New poll MUST vote

**Ok, so this is a **_**legit**_** Author's note! **

**Ok, so I have made this new poll on my page and it is a big deal to me! Ok, so I changed it from the last one since it bored me. The new poll is the question: Which do you like better… **

**PANCAKES**

**Or**

**WAFFLES**

**Ok, I want all of you to vote since it is important to me to know which you like better. **

**I am **_**not**_** crazy if you are wondering, I am just curious as to which people like which. SO DON'T JUDGE ME! Also, if you don't vote, I will be very depressed, and maybe, who knows I may not update! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Sooooo… VOTE FOR MY AWESOME POLL! **


	11. The great pancake and waffle dispute

_**Heyo I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy/excited now that exams are over and it is now finally summer vacation! I'm hoping to be updating more often now because of the summer months because I will have nothing to do but sit around. So yeah, here is the next chapter to **__**My Crazy Life**__**. **_

_**Annabella POV**_

After about twenty long minutes, Brady finally found the phone and phonebook.

"So, what did you need these for?" Brady asked.

"Well," I started, "I'm going to use the phone to see if any of my friends have seen Travis back home asking for me."

Brady just nodded while I called my bestest friends Celine and Kayla. They were twins and they were hopefully home together.

Celine, Kayla and I have been best friends since I moved in next to them when I was younger. We stayed over each other's houses and talked on the phone all the time back home, but ever since the move I haven't been able to talk to them.

I quickly dialed the number I knew by heart and prayed they would answer.

"_Hello?"_ a voice came from the other end.

"Hey Kayla." I said in my best not me voice I could.

"_Who is this?"_ came Celine's voice.

"You know who I am." I said again in my normal voice.

"_Anna!"_ they both squealed on the other end.

I said in response with a smile, "Hey Kayla and Celine."

"_Hey what's up?"_ they said in sync yet again.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you have seen a new man in town since we left." I asked.

"_Yeah, this new guy just moved in named Travis. He has blonde surfer guy hair and looks like a freaking pale model. He is seriously hot!" _exclaimed Celine.

"Oh is he? What color eyes does he have? Also does he have cold skin?" I asked.

"_Well he has red eyes that are really cool that he says are contacts. They are like this dark red and yes he did have cold skin when I bumped into him on accident. Why do you want to know?"_ Kayla asked.

I replied by saying, "Oh no reason, just curious."

"_Ok."_ Kayla said.

"_Well we have to go to ballet, talk to you later Anna!"_ Celine said.

"Alright, bye guys." I said back then hung up.

Interesting, so Travis did move in there… I wonder why…

"Sam!" I called.

"What!" He replied.

I told him, "Well, I have some news for you and the rest of the pack."

He quickly came into the room and asked, "What about?"

"Travis."

That one word made him bolt out of the room and to the forest surrounding our house to call everyone on patrol or not at my house.

Moments later, everyone was in my living room.

"Ok, well I found out from my friends back home that there has recently been a new occupant. They described him exactly how Travis looks and his name is even Travis!" I told everyone.

"Is that all the information you have?" Paul asked.

I just nodded and turned back to Sam. He looked like he was in deep thought and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Ok Annabella, I want you to keep in regular contact with your friends and ask for updates about Travis and what he is up to." Sam told me with authority in his voice.

I nodded my head and laid my head on Paul's lap which was conveniently next to me. Paul started to stroke my hair with his hands and I closed my eyes in contentment.

"Can I leave now?" Jared asked.

Sam just nodded his head while Jared walked out the door while Quil did the same. Sam walked out the door with Jared probably going to see Emily. For some reason Jacob walked out to, but I really don't know the reason behind it.

"Ok, I get why you needed the phone, but why did you need the phonebook?" Brady asked.

"Well my dear Bradford, I needed the phonebook because we are going to prank call people!" I exclaimed.

Brady and the rest of the guys looked excited about us prank calling people and I was pretty excited to do so myself as well.

"Ok Embry, get the phonebook and pick a number at random then I'll call it and I'll do the prank this time." I told him.

Embry nodded and picked a name which happened to be Jason Clark. I didn't know who Jason Clark was, but apparently everyone else but I and Franco knew him.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Well," Paul began, "Jason got a Twitter recently and keeps on bragging about how he has one and no one else does. So I'm thinking us picking his name is karma."

I just giggled and called this so called Jason Clark's number.

The phone started to ring and a masculine voice picked up the phone saying, "Hello?"

"Hi is this Jason?" I asked. I didn't mask my voice because he didn't know who I was and I really didn't plan on him knowing me anyway.

"_Yeah, I'm Jason. What do ya want?"_ he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could be friends on Twitter." I asked

"_Sure. What is your name and username?"_ he asked.

I really didn't know what name to put so I just said, "My name is EJ and my username is EJ Sparkles."

"_Ok."_ He said.

"Man, I can't wait to twit you!" I exclaimed happily.

"_Um, it's not twit, its tweet."_ Jason said.

"Um no Jason I'm pretty sure the correct term is twit, not tweet. It even says the name twit in Twitter." I said in reply.

"_Yeah I know the word in Twitter is twit, but you don't say I'm going to twit, you say you are going to tweet."_ He corrected.

"Jason, like I said before, you are wrong! You say twit, not tweet!" I said angrily.

Jason replied angrily back, _"EJ, its pronounced tweet, not twit for the last time!"_

"Gosh, Jason the correct term in twit!" I said.

"_IT'S TWEET!"_ Jason yelled.

"NO IT'S NOT, IT'S TWIT! YOU KNOW WHAT, FORGET YOU, I'LL JUST GET SOME OTHER FRIENDS TO TWIT WITH!" I yelled then hung up.

When I hung up I busted out laughing along with everyone else. I even saw Paul whipping away tears!

"Ok, who is next?" I asked.

"ME!" Brady yelled.

"Sure Brady, you can go next." I said while handing him the phone.

"Ok Anna, you pick a number this time." Brady told me.

I nodded my head and opened the phonebook to a random page. This time it landed on a guy named Chris Cummings. The guys seemed to know this guy to since they all cracked up yet again.

"What is so great about this guy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, he just is on the football game in school and he is just a big joke really." Collin said.

I nodded once again. I just really wanted to do another prank phone call, they are so fun!

Brady dialed Chris' number and while it rang cleared his throat and trying to get a different voice so he wouldn't recognize him.

"_Hello?"_ a gruff voice came from the end.

"Hi, I'm calling for Chris." Brady said.

"_Yeah I'm here, so what do you want?"_ he asked.

"Well I was just wondering which you prefer, pancakes or waffles." Brady asked Chris.

"_Waffles."_ Chris said in return.

"Well, have you ever considered that pancakes are the better food?" Brady asked.

Chris said in reply to the question, "_Nope, I don't like pancakes, nor will I ever."_

Brady gasped then said, "YOU DON'T LIKE PANCAKES? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"_Look man, I just don't like pancakes, I think they are stupid. I don't like how they are round and sometimes aren't even round! I like how waffles are square and are always like that."_ Chris said.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE SHAPES! HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE PANCAKES? DO I NEED TO SEND YOU TO THE WACKY SHACK?" Brady all but screamed.

"_DUDE, I JUST DON'T LIKE PANCAKES SO LEAVE IT AT THAT!"_ Chris yelled back louder.

"Good gravy man, you don't have to scream! You know what you pancake hater, I'm just going to hang up on you and your pancake hatred!" Brady said.

Brady then hung up and we all laughed.

"Seriously though, how can he not like pancakes?" Brady asked.

"I really don't know, pancakes are like the best breakfast food ever!" I said.

"Wait right there, pancakes are not the best breakfast food there is, I have to agree with that dude, waffles are better." Franco said.

"I totally agree with Franco." Collin said.

I looked at him in disbelief, HOW CAN THEY NOT LIKE FREAKING PANCAKES?

"Pancakes are way better than waffles." Embry said.

"Embry dude, no they aren't! Waffles are way better!" Exclaimed Paul.

I looked at Paul in complete disbelief. How could Paul not like pancakes?

"I don't know about you Seth, but I have to agree with Anna, pancakes are way better than waffles." Leah said.

Seth looked at Leah in shock. "Um Leah, not to burst your bubble or anything, but waffles are way better than pancakes."

This was how the great pancake and waffle dispute began.

_**So what did you think? Was it ok? Was it bad?**_

_**The big question is though: Which is better…**_

_**PANCAKES**_

_**or**_

_**WAFFLES**_

_**?**_

_**Give me your opinion of this chapter and then say which side you are on, TEAM WAFFLE or TEAM PANCAKE!**_

_**Give me 6 reviews**_

_**~Angie**_


	12. The obstacle course

_**I'm back! Wow, it's been waaaaaaaaay to long! I know I said I would update over the summer a lot more, and I planned to, but my laptop broke! Can you see me with my obsession of my laptop not being able to go on your favorite thing in the world? Let me tell ya, not a pretty picture… Well we bought a new laptop like the day after mine broke, but it doesn't have Microsoft Word! WTF! **_

_**My laptop still isn't fixed, but shush, I'm not supposed to be on it until its unbroken, but oh well! I wanna type and I'm damn sure am going to type!**_

_**Also great thanks to my 50**__**th**__** reviewer Camogal! She rocks people! **_

_**On with the story…**_

* * *

_**Annabella POV**_

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"Pancakes!"

"Waffles!"

"PANCAKES!"

"WAFFLES!"

"FRENCH TOAST!"

Paul and I halted our argument and turned to look at Kim. We both gave her a questioning look and she shrugged.

"If you're going to argue about breakfast foods, then _don't_ forget French toast. It has feelings to you know…"

"Kim, Kim, Kim, we all know everybody loves French toast, but this is about pancakes and waffles. Next time we have a dispute over breakfast foods, we'll include French toast, but right now, this is between haters/lovers of pancakes and waffles." I said to her in response.

"Well since you all have gathered at Emily's house, we would like to ask you if you are team waffle or pancake, or in Kim's case, team French toast, which is kind of like Switzerland. So, which are ya?" Leah asked.

"French toast." They all said.

"I would rather not be in this argument about which is the better breakfast food. I find it immature." Emily told us.

"Fine if you feel that way… Well since you aren't part of the team pancake or waffle dispute, then I suppose you wouldn't mind setting up and obstacle course so we can test which is the better overall breakfast food." I told them all. I gave them my special evil look that makes people do anything I want or they shall pay…

Emily sighed, "How do you want the obstacle course?"

I smiled triumphantly and replied, "Make it challenging. I'm not going down without a fight." I then walked out with my most dramatic exit with my fellow pancake followers behind me.

* * *

"We have to be prepared for anything and everything, we need to be strong and fast and have overall wits. I am not coming out of here a loser no matter what." I growled to team pancake.

They all saluted me. I had them all run about 20 of laps and lift up some cars. They are able to do it! They are werewolves…

"Well," Embry started, "you are going to compete too, so why aren't you doing this?"

"Have you noticed that I am not a werewolf? If you haven't yet, then my dear Embry, there are some major things wrong with you…"

"Ok, how about you run 10 laps, and then you can go lift some weights. We will do some push upa nad sit ups with you." Brady suggested.

"That is a wonderful idea." Leah said.

They then motioned for me to get going.

_This'll take a while._

* * *

When I was finally done with all of that, I was panting. I'm surprised I didn't cough up a lung yet! I literally fell to the ground when I was done.

"So do you think we are ready to compete yet?" Brady asked.

"I _pant_ think _pant_ we are _pant_ ready _pant_ now _pant pant_."

"Do you think we should help her up?" Leah whispered to Embry.

"Probably, I'll lift her up and put her over my shoulder and we can go." Embry whispered back.

I was then swooped up from the ground and thrown over Embry's shoulder. The sad thing was I was still panting from my work out session!

_Those werewolves are so lucky that they can do things like I just did and not break a sweat. Hmmm I wonder if I could shape shift into some type of cat… Would the wolves chase me? Ha, that would be cool, we would be enemies! Does that mean I would have to side with the Cullen's? I really don't want to be around vampires all day so I'll just pray that I don't shape shift into some sort of cat like thing._

* * *

"Ok, we have all gathered here today to see the outcome of which breakfast food is the most ultimate of pancakes and or waffles."

I laughed at Jared's voice, he was trying to sound all announcer like and he was failing. Epically. All I just wanted to although was to get going with this obstacle course! Everyone knows that Team Waffle will lose and Team Pancake will come out victorious! That's just how we pancake lovers roll…

_Hmmm I wonder where those waffle lovers are… they should be at Emily's place by now… ARE THEY PLANNING ON DOING SOMETHING TO SABBATOGE US (hee hee, I used a big word)? They better not, otherwise, I will have to unleash my super kick ass ninja abilities on them! _

_That's right, I have super kick ass ninja abilities, just the other day I was acting like Jackie Chan with my trusty baseball bat in hands and was swinging it around. I only broke my lava lamp this time!_

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I still on your shoulder?"

"Oh, well… um… I don't know?"

I just sighed and shook my head in disappointment. Still though, after Embry and my conversation I was _still_ on his shoulder! What the hell?

Booming laughter was then heard. I knew that laugh; I was my "darling" brothers. Did you note the sarcasm there? If you didn't then please, go get help…

All laughter cut off though when I saw Paul look at me. My face was all red from the blood rushing to my head from being upside down. I'm sure my expression wasn't any better because Paul was just about ready to have a spaz attack!

"Embry, what did you do to her? Is she ok?" he asked. He then turned his attention to me and asked, "Are you ok Anna?"

_Oh, so now he cares? He isn't supposed to care; we are after all in a dispute over the better breakfast food if he hasn't noticed that yet! He didn't even take my side that pancakes are better than waffles, he picked my brother over me, how sad is that? _

_If he was with me a little bit longer and he took my side, he would have known about my kick ass ninja skills! Alas, my ninja skills will come to my gain in this situation, no one but my pancake followers know about my ninjaness. I will use my awesome ninja skills to beat him! Mwhahaha. Cough. Ok so maybe I should work on my evil laugh…_

"Delightful" I replied to him in a monotone voice. Maybe if he came over to the pancake side with me he would get a better answer, but for now, I'm going to just ignore him…

He looked at me with pain filled eyes at my one worded answer, but his expression quickly changed into his normal cocky demeanor.

How I love him so…

_Snap out of in Anna, he is on the dark side. You are and Luke Skywalker while he is Darth Vader you are sworn enemies…_

But how could I say no to him? I love him after all…

_Don't worry Anna, once this whole thing is over you two can go back to your normal in love selves, but right now, you have to be focused on beating him._

Thank you one of the voices in my head telling me to do stuff and giving me advice. What would I ever do without you and your fellow voices?

_You would have probably turned out normal…_

True dat! Oh well though, I'm abnormal and proud god damn it!

* * *

Up first it was me and Paul in a contest on which you had a tube with six balls and one opening and you have to shake your butt to try to get the balls out. Then you had to pick up those balls and throw them in the bucket that is about 5ft away from you.

Immediately when we are done, we have to tag in Seth and Leah. They will be running around Emily's house five times and then swing on a rope connected to one of the trees and jump over three buckets.

They then tag Brady and Collin in and they have to go through a hop scotch board twice and then pick four weeds from Emily's garden and put them in the bucket with the balls.

Franco and Embry are then supposed to be tagged in and they have to pick up some random objects and run them over to the front of the house where the garbage men will take out the trash and then run around the house twice.

It seemed simple enough.

_So let the games begin!_

Paul and I were shaking our butts trying to get the balls out. I got them all out in about ten seconds while Paul still had about four left. I immediately picked up the balls and tossed them in the bucket. I then tagged Leah in while Paul had finally thrown the last ball into the bucket.

Leah was currently running ahead of Seth around the house. When their final lap came Leah tripped over something and soon enough she was back on her feet with Seth right next to her running. They both swung on the rope at the same time and jumped over the buckets and tagged Brady and Collin in.

Apparently both Collin and Brady didn't know how to play hop scotch so we had to pause the course for like five minutes to explain the rules and what they have to do. Soon enough, they were playing hop scotch. Collin was slightly in the lead but Brady was soon tied with him in pulling weeds.

They tagged in Embry and Franco in about at the same time and the soon took off carrying their random objects to the front of Emily's house. While running around the house, they both tripped about twice. They both crossed the finish line and Emily took a picture to see who came out on top.

IT WAS A TIE!

"So what you are trying to tell me is that this whole obstacle course was for nothing!" I exclaimed.

"Not really, both teams showed good team works and both teams never backed down. I'm proud of you all." Emily said while hugging us all separately.

I guess I did have fun. It's not every day that you get to have a dispute over which is the better breakfast food. We all learned about team work as well, team work is always a good thing. It shows that you can interact with different people from you and you can make it work somehow.

I noticed that everyone but Paul went inside.

"I'm-"

"I'm-"

We both said at the same time.

"You go first." I told him.

"Anna, I'm sorry that we had to have this dispute over the better breakfast food. Once you think about it, was kind of a stupid thing to fight over."

I just smiled at him and leaned in for a hug. I missed his embrace. He was to warm compared to my colder skin and it felt good to have him this close to me.

"I'm sorry to Paul. Yu are totally right, it was a stupid thing to fight over. I don't want any stupid argument we have to get in between us. I love you, and I won't stop. Ever." I told him with a smile.

I looked up at him. We were still hugging. He looked down toward me and I leaned up towards his lips and he did the same to mine. Our lips finally touched and it was delightful. His lips were so warm; I loved how they felt against my own. I never wanted to stop kissing him.

I loved Paul for him, not because of the imprint.

* * *

_**Wow, this chapter was long for me! I was going to end it earlier, but I told myself to suck it up and keep typing! It is after all after 1:30 in the morning and I am pretty tired, but I felt an obligation to keep writing and post this.**_

_**I kind of wrote this differently than my other story chapters. I hope that this different is good.**_

_**Btw is the spelling of Epically spelled right? 'Cus I just don't know...**_

_**Give me 60 reviews please! I would really appreciate more than 60 though. **_

_**Team Waffle **_

_**Or**_

_**Team Pancake**_

_**?**_

_**Vote on my poll on my page!**_


	13. Jacob IMPRINTS!

_**Hey guys! I know it's been like forever, but I've had absolutely no inspiration! My creative juices just haven't been flowing! So now I am going to TRY to write as long of a chapter as I did before! So bear with me!**_

_**Special thanks to Hi. ImMariaa for being my 60th reviewer! So special thanks to her! **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**~Angie**_

* * *

_**Annabella POV**_

"Franco!"

"What Anna?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could drive me to Forks. I really want to make some friends." I told him.

"Aren't we enough?" he asked with mock hurt.

"No you aren't, I want to make some normal friends if you don't mind."

"Geesh, I know when I'm not loved…"

"No need to get all sappy on me, I'll always be your friend, you're my brother and God only knows you can't pick your own family…"

"I take offense to that statement!" Franco exclaimed!

"Just take me to Forks!" I yelled at him.

"No need to yell…"

"GRAPES GRAPES GRAPES!" I shouted.

He screamed and sunk to the floor in a heap clutching his ears. I'm surprised he didn't start crying! He should have just taken me to Forks…

"I'm so sorry, I'll take you, just don't say that dreaded fruit again!"

"Onward to the car we go!" I shouted.

* * *

Ugh everything was so green! I wish it had some color… _Hmm maybe I could get together a painting crew and we could paint the trees red, blue, purple, black, white, and all the other colors I don't want to name!_

Franco interrupted my thoughts by starting to sing along to the radio.

_That stupid boy, I will get him back for this!_

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Josie's diner, I hear that lots of teens go there so maybe I'll meet some people." I responded to my brother.

"Ok, we will be there in about a minute, so when do you want me to get you?"

"Well its 3 now, so how about 7 or 8-ish?"

"Cool, I'll have Paul get you. You haven't seen each other since yesterday night after the obstacle course, I'm sure he is dying to see you."

"That's cool. I have missed him today so he can pick me up here at 8 then." I told him.

"Roger that!" he said while mock saluting.

I just rolled my eyes and opened the car door. During our conversation we had arrived. I dint want to waste any more time so I jumped out and said a quick goodbye. Lucky I had my credit card with me; otherwise I'd be screwed…

I quickly walked into the cute little diner and seated myself near a group of teenagers that were talking. I grabbed a menu and took my time reading what they served and the descriptions of each.

"Hi there."

I looked up and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes standing above me.

"Hi." I said politely back.

"My name is James, what's yours?"

"Annabella."

"Well Anna, can I call you Anna, I was wondering if you would like to sit over yonder with my friends and my dashing self?" He asked.

"Sure, it would be a good thing to make some friends." I said while smiling.

I followed him over to his table with his friends. I took the only available seat next James and looked at other people around the table.

"Well I guess I'll introduce you! The red head with blue eyes is Antonia or Toni as we call her. The brunette with the green eyes is her boyfriend Cameron. To the right of Cameron is Eric with the black hair and blackish brown eyes. The blonde haired guy with the green eyes is my twin Josh. Then finally the brown haired guy with hazel eyes is Taft. Everyone, this is Annabella or Anna as I call her."

_They all seemed nice. Toni was really pretty, but I couldn't help but notice that she had faint bruises covered by makeup all up her arms. I hope that she just fell down the stairs and that no one was harming her…_

"So, how are you all?" I asked.

There was an awkward silence.

Toni broke the silence. "You know, every awkward silence a gay baby is born"

We all laughed, but Cameron looked at her disappointed. I noticed that she just looked down and away from him.

_Weird…_

* * *

I was laughing so hard I thought my insides were going to explode!

"You really did that?" I asked.

"Yes he did! I thought he was going to kill me!" Josh exclaimed barely through his laughter.

It turns out that James thought his brother could fly so he pushed him a roof when they were 7! Ha, that was hilarious!

I looked at the twins again and that set me off into another fit of laughter.

_Hmm I wonder what time it is._

I looked at the wall clock and found out it was 8:05! Oh crap, Paul should be here by now!

"Oh sorry guys, my ride is here. He will freak out if I'm not out there so-"

I was cut off by Paul and Jacob barging into the diner. When they spotted me, Paul ran over to me and enveloped me into a hug.

"I thought something happened to you." He mumbled into my hair.

"No need to worry, I'm perfectly fine." I told him while smiling up at him.

"Good."

"Oh Anna, before you leave, we were wondering if you would like to go camping with us this weekend?" Toni asked.

"Oh I would love to go Toni!"

That's when I noticed it.

Jake was staring at Toni. Like he had seen the sun for the first time or it was she that was holding him to the earth.

It dawned on me

He _imprinted._

On _Toni._

Who has a _boyfriend._ Who _loves _her and has been with her for _a year and a half._

A year and a half of her, life that was filled with happiness and joy because of their relationship.

Since she was almost 14 they were together while he was 14 almost 15. Cameron is 16, 17 in a month. Toni is 15 and will stay that way until April 1st of _next year_.

Cameron is her first love, she won't break up with his suddenly because a freakish werewolf imprinted on her! I know I wouldn't, especially when I find out that this particular werewolf is really _33_.

_Oh shit._

* * *

_**Hey there guys! I know its short and I'm truly sorry about it. I guess I'm going through writers block or something along those lines… **_

_**I'll try to update my other stories soon, but no promises!**_

_**Give me 66 reviews please and you WILL get another update soon.**_

_**So tell me are you team WAFFLE or PANCAKE?**_

_**Answer the poll on my page with your answer!**_

_**Tootles,**_

_**~Angie**_


	14. Hope

Jacob oh Jacob, how bad of luck do you seem to have? Very bad if I say so myself! It's kind of funny how things work out.

Hard to think that seventeen years ago he was in love with Bella Swan whom was also dating someone at the time; cough a vampire cough. He was in love with that girl for some reason, and all of the pictures I have seen of her, she really wasn't that pretty. Not to be mean or anything but its kind of true.

So when you think about the situation Jacob is going through now, it's like a repeat of the past, although he probably has more of a chance that Toni will dump Cameron and will be with Jacob.

Weird how things turn out, isn't it?

I feel kind of bad for Jake though, I mean having history repeating itself again, hopefully not resulting in the same ending.

Hopefully, things will turn out ok, and hopefully things will only get better for the two of them.

Hopefully, ah I seem to be using this word a lot now don't I?

Hope, such a strong word. Hope: the feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events _will _turn out for the best. Like I said, a strong word.

Without hope, lots of things wouldn't happen. If I didn't have hope that my grandfather would live, then he would have probably died. I had hope, and so did the rest of my family. Hope is what saved my grandfather.

Without hope, how would we all have turned out?

We probably would have all turned out dull and boring. We would have probably downgraded ourselves, told ourselves that we weren't worth it, that we wouldn't have things good happen to us.

We wouldn't be hopeful.

With hope, our lives are so much better. Yes I know that we hope for the best and sometimes that doesn't happen, but maybe that's just how it's destined to be. Maybe we aren't supposed to have good things happen to us at this moment, but soon one big great thing will happen.

For we shall never know, we just have to be hopeful.

Without hope, we would be just a shell of what we are now, that's why hope is such an important thing.

For we should never lose hope.

For without hope, we are just a shell, a shell of nothingness that just wishes to incinerate without hope.

Hope.

* * *

Paul and I had to drag Jacob out of the building; we didn't want him to create a scene.

Dragging Jake out proved to be hard, let me tell you, he fought tooth and nail, just wanting to be with his imprint, the one he was destined to be with.

I felt bad just pulling him away from his other half. I know I would feel terrible if that was to happen with Paul and I. If Paul was dragged away from me like this, I know that I wouldn't feel complete, for because Paul completes me in every way.

Paul is whom I can talk to about anything, for I know he will always be there for me. When we hold hands, our hands fit perfectly, we were made for each other. We were meant to be together like how we are.

Without Paul, I would be nothing.

Paul is my everything, I'm pretty sure I was his. I just can't imagine not having him in my life.

Is this how Toni and Jacob would soon feel? Would they feel that they are perfect for the other? I know Jacob does already, but will Toni? Will Toni, the beautiful 15-year-old girl Jacob imprinted on, feel the same and accept the imprint? Or will she deny it and break Jacob's heart just like Bella Swan did oh so many years ago?

We just have to hope for the best. Be hopeful. For hope, shall be the answer.

Just like it always is.

Would Toni and Jacob survive if Toni rejected Jacob and stayed with Cameron? How would the outcome be if this were to happen? Would Jacob fight for like he did with Bella, but harder? Will Jacob accept her choice and move on? Will Jacob wait for her to come to her senses and accept her with open arms when she does?

Only time will tell.

Will it be enough time though before something bad happens?

I could feel it, the feeling that something bad was going to happen. When I voiced this to Paul, he told me everything was ok and that nothing was wrong, and I believed him.

Why would he lie to me? But why do I still have this feeling? Shouldn't it have gone away by now?

I realize now that the feeling showed up after I accepted the offer from Toni of going camping.

Did the universe know that something bad was going to come out of this camping trip? Was that the reason why I had this feeling?

* * *

_Damn, why is Emily's cooking so damn good?_

We were all at Sam and Emily's house, Jacob just told the whole pack that he imprinted on a girl from Forks. By doing so, he received pats on the back from his fellow pack mates and different forms of "congratulations." Who knew that people could get so excited from one person imprinting.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Embry asked.

"I don't know her name." Jacob said sheepishly. "All I know is that she has the most amazing color blue for eyes and died bright red hair with a tan complexion."

"Her name is Toni." I told Jacob with a smile.

Jacob's mouth formed the word "Toni" and smiled clearly happy that he now knew his imprints name.

"Toni, what kind of first name is Toni?" Brady asked. Brady really needed to learn some manners. You don't just ask a newly imprinted wolf that kind of thing! Was he looking for a death wish or something?

Jacob barred his teeth at Brady and growled out, "I happen to like it. Now if you say anything else derogatory towards her, I will fucking kill you."

"Toni isn't her ready name dumbass. It's a freaking nickname. Her real name is Antonia, an Italian name, so I'm assuming that she is from Italian ancestry." I told the guys.

"How old is she?" Seth asked curiously.

"15, she'll be 16 next April, the first to be exact." I told him.

"Ha Jake, that makes you a pedophile!" Brady yelled.

Jacob tackled him and started to beat the shit out of him while I laughed cynically.

_Brady oh Brady, do you never learn?_

* * *

_**Here you go guys the next chapter of My Crazy Life! Did you like it? Yeah I know it was pretty random, but I seriously had written this at random, so I'm sorry if it's a little weird or you don't understand it… I apologize.**_

_**I also apologize for the long ass wait. I thought that I had updated this in like November, not in September! **_

_**Oh yeah, I also changed the summary of this. Sorry if the summary confused you, the old one bored me, but the plot of the story shall not change.**_

_**Can you give me 70+ reviews for this chapter because I got my 66 for the last one. I know people read this; I check the stats, so why don't you review? It helps me improve.**_

_**PS: Check out my other stories and review those as well ;p**_

_**PSS: Vote on my poll!**_

_**~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**_


	15. Muffins

**Annabella POV**

Why are muffins so good? I could live off of muffins. My favorites are blueberry and chocolate chip. Emily makes the best muffins. That's why I was asking her to make me some for my camping trip with my new friends. They didn't have to know that I didn't make them, all they have to do is eat them and not ask me anything about how I made them.

"Thank you so much for making these for my friends and I." I told Emily.

"It's no problem, as long as you guys will enjoy them." She replied.

"Trust me Emily, we will enjoy these." I said whilst giggling.

"So, are the guys going to show up in the middle of the night and visit?" she asked me.

"No. I told them all that if they showed up as a human or wolf I would murder them and get away with it." I said honestly.

"As long as you don't kill Sam I'm fine with it." She said laughing.

I winked, "No promises."

When the last batch of muffins were safely pulled out of the oven and cooled, I helped Emily put them into cute little containers. I wasn't going to bring anything on the trip at first, but then everyone else said they would bring food products so I somehow offered to make muffins. I wasn't really going to make the muffins at first, they thought I was, but my plan all along was to get Emily to make them.

I once again thanked Emily for making the muffins, then I walked out the door with my muffins in my hands.

* * *

"Paul, I told you not to eat the muffins!" I screamed at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Why can't I eat just one?" He whined.

"Because these are for my friends." I told him.

"I'm your friend." He said pouting.

I sighed. "You may be my friend, but these are for my other friends. If you want a muffin so bad then you can go over to Emily's and ask her for some."

"I don't want those muffins, I want these muffins!" he exclaimed.

"Paul, the muffins are exactly the same as the ones at Emily's. There is no difference between the two at all." I said.

"I don't care, I want these ones!" he explained.

"I really don't care what kind of muffins you want, but you are not to touch these again, am I clear?"

He stayed silent.

"I said are we clear?" I growled out.

He looked down and sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you, now can you help me pack my stuff for the trip?" I asked.

"I don't get why you won't let the guys and I check up on you. It's not safe out there, especially since we still don't know where Travis is." He replied.

"Paul, we'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen, if something does we will pack up and get home as fast as we can." I said.

"Ok, but if you come home with even a scratch, I'm going to kill someone." He said threateningly.

"Paul, if I get hurt, you are not to do anything to anyone. You got it?" I said.

He sighed and said, "Fine."

"Good dog." I said giggling.

"I'm not a dog." He said.

"The last time I checked you turned into a giant dog." I said.

She shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "I don't turn into a dog, I turn into a wolf, two totally different things."

"Uh, they really aren't all that different. Dogs are basically evolved forms of wolves. Hell they basically are domesticated wolves but smaller!" I exclaimed.

"No, I refuse to believe that. I am a wolf, not a dog." He said.

I can't believe him, so I told him that. "I can't believe you Paul; you know that you are just a large dog. There is no point in arguing about it with me, I always win."

"Well believe me, I'm a wolf not a dog."

"Did you fail science or something?"

"I did not fail science!"

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure in second grade you learned that dogs are domesticated wolves."

"Ok, so I may have failed science that year, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Ha I knew it!" I yelled. "How did you fail second grade science?" I asked.

"Well, I-. I don't know ok! I just failed!" he replied.

" It's ok that you failed, I almost failed science in seventh grade and math in eighth." I told him.

"How did you almost fail science?" he asked.

"Well, my teacher Mrs. Rutter was horrible. You can track down any of my class mates I had that year and you will receive the same answer. The funny thing was only or section had her, everyone else had the good teacher while we had the one that knew taught me nothing, and almost everyone failed every test. No matter how much I studied, I would fail. That's why I wasn't asked to be in advanced science the year after, only about three to five people that were in that class were asked the rest were put into normal science." I answered.

"How about year eight?" he asked.

"Well, I was in algebra that year because I was asked to. That year I had Mrs. Millick. She was generally a nice person, but yet again I was failing because I didn't understand what was happening. She wasn't necessarily a bad teacher, she was just bad at teaching me and some other kids math. So when the second semester came around four kids including me transferred to regular math. I had a hundred average in that class compared to the seventy-nine I had in algebra." I told him.

"Wow, at least I wasn't the only one who had problems with school." He said.

"Yeah, you just have to realize that you are not the only one out there that may not understand. Other people may feel the same way you do and not understand as well. That's why you always need to ask questions." I said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Now let's get back to packing me up to go."

* * *

_**Today is my birthday!**_

_**Ok so here is another chapter. I know that it is really short, but I can't help it, with some stories I can write long chapters like with **__**Unlikely **__**and**__** I Imprinted On my Step Sister? Oh Shit! **__**With this story and **__**I'm Different **__**I tend to write shorter chapters. **_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't update my Embry/OC story. When I was going to write it last night my computer crashed. I am uploading these on my computer that doesn't have Microsoft Word so I can't write it on here either. I'm truly sorry. Please for my birthday read and review the story if you haven't already.**_

_**Can you give me at least 3 reviews? More is fine but please at least three.**_

_**~REVIEW FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND CUPCAKES~**_


	16. Camping

**I'm so sorry that its been so long guys. I just haven't had any inspiration… I'm kind of determined to finish all of these stories though so I'm hoping that I'll be successful, but no promises. I started writing these when I was like 14 and its been 2 years since then, so I'm hoping that my writing has maybe matured? I like read over this today and noticed all of the spelling mistakes in the earlier chapters. So I'm really sorry if it annoyed some of you, I know it annoyed me. I want to change it, but I can't find the flashdrive I have all of the earlier chapters on.**

**If any of you are part of my original followers and are still reading this then thank you so much, if you are a new comer, then thank you for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed so far! **

**Vote my poll!**

**Please review!**

Anna POV

Tonight was the night of the camping trip. I ended up getting a call from Toni and she said that she couldn't go because she had to watch her little sister. So now it was just me and the guys. I was told to meet them at Josie's diner in Forks so I had Franco drive me there.

When I arrived all of the guys were outside waiting for me with their camping gear in Cameron's car. Taft was sitting in the passengers seat with Cameron in the drivers and James, Josh, and Eric were in the back. I evidently had to sit on James' lap on the way there, which he was extremely excited about.

"So guys," I started, "where in the woods are we camping?"

Eric was quick to reply, "We found this awesome clearing a while back and we decided that it would be the perfect place to go camping."

I smiled at him, it sounded pretty cool to me! I just hope nothing would happen with Travis on the run still.

When we drove up to the clearing, it was simply breathtaking. There were wild flowers all over the place surrounding a patch of green in the middle. It was amazing.

"This place is beautiful." I whispered.

Josh smiled and said, "I know right, that was my first thought when we found this place last year."

I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and bounded to the back to open the trunk. I quickly took out all of my belongings and started with the guys' when they all came back and decided to finally help poor little me.

"Who is setting up the tents?" I questioned.

"Cam and I will." James quickly replied.

I smiled at him, he was sweet but I loved Paul. He was the greatest. He was my protector.

About twenty minutes later, Cam and James were still struggling with putting up the tents. I honestly had never known how to set up a tent so I would not be of help. Eric slowly walked over to them and sighed and started to help. With him, they were working faster, but not by much.

"I think the stupid thing is broken." Cam mumbled.

"I think you guys just aren't gifted with your hands" I replied jokingly.

"Like you could do any better." James said.

"I bet I could! Give me the other damn tent and I guarantee I will finish before you!" Okay, so maybe I was bluffing that I could finish first, but I was not going to back down, I will win.

"You're on!" The three boys screamed.

I was quick to go to work. I, unlike the boys, was actually smart enough to read the directions that came along with the tent. I was easily ahead of them within five minutes, and within the next ten I had completed my tent.

I smugly looked at the boys who weren't even half way done with theirs yet. That's what they get for doubting my mad skills.

"Good work Anna." Taft said smiling at me.

He was the cutest little thing! Aww! His smile was so adorable and everything about him just screamed cute.

"Aw thank you Taft, and since you and Josh didn't doubt my mad skills, you two have the glory of sleeping in my tent with me." I said with a wink.

The two boys high-fived while the other three glared at them and mumbled under their breath about how that wasn't fair. This whole thing was completely fair, I've never even set up a tent before!

"Are you at least going to help us Anna?" Eric asked.

I thought for a moment before an evil grin was plastered to my face, "No, I don't think so. You all shouldn't have doubted my mad tent making skills and bet against me. You all have either the pleasure of sleeping outside or the pleasure of making your tent. Its your choice."

They all muttered about hoe evil I was and I just cackled in reply. If they're going to call me evil then I'm going to happily play the part.

It was about an hour later that the guys finally were able to put up their tent. In that hour, Taft, Josh, and I were able to set up inside of our tent the way we wanted to so we'd be comfortable.

"So Anna, are you excited to go camping with us?" Taft questioned.

I nodded my head. The last time I was camping my mom was killed, so I hoped this trip wouldn't have the same outcome.

"I'm really excited actually, I haven't been camping since I was little." I said and then awkwardly chuckled. I wasn't going to tell them about the whole mom died thing just yet.

"Well I hope this trip will be good for you." He replied smiling.

"So are we going to like roast marshmellows or something?" I asked.

"Yeah we are," said Josh, "James and I brought our little portable fire pit from our backyard. Cam brought the marshmellows and roasting sticks, Eric brought the gram crackers, and Taft brought the chocolate for s'mores."

I was really pumped now, I love chocolate. What teenage girl doesn't? Chocolate is life.

"I'm so excited now!" I squealed.

James smiled and said, "I'm glad."

It was just getting dark. I suppose we'd be roasting marshmellows soon. I plopped down in the grass around the fire pit and waited for the guys to get the stuff so we could finally eat!

"Guys," I whined, "hurry up I want to eat."

"Geesh, don't have a rack attack." Eric mumbled.

I glared at him but continued bouncing in my seat. I couldn't help it, I was so hyped!

"C'mon guys! Lets eat!" I groaned.

The guys quickly brought over the supplies and plopped down around the fire like I did. We each passed around the supplies and then roasted our marshmellows. We were all just chatting around the fire and were having a good time. We would tell jokes or stories about our pasts and we would all just laugh at the stupidity of it. I even mentioned the great pancake and waffle dispute which the guys got a total kick out of.

Before long we were all yawning. Josh and Taft got changed into the tent first and then walked out so I'd have the opportunity to change into my pajamas as well. This was a pretty great camping trip. Too bad Toni wasn't here and that it could only last a night.

As soon as I was done changing into my blue giraffe pajama pants and tank top, I called the guys in. They even laughed at my girrafe's, how rude! They said I looked like I was twelve, girl please.

I couldn't sleep that night, the guys were passed out next to me and quietly snored. It was peaceful. I could hear the crickets chirping outside, but other than that it was complete silence.

I was almost in dreamland when I heard a wolf howl. My eyes immediately flashed open.

_Who just howled and why?_

I could almost hear the pounding of their feet as another howl rung thought the air, this time much closer. Why were the guys howling? What was going on? Were Paul and Franco okay?

I didn't have much for thought because my brain was too tired. I needed sleep. But before I fell asleep one thought rang through my mind.

_Was this going to be like the last camping trip?_

**Thank you for reading! Can I get 80 reviews? Pleaseeeee **


	17. The Cullen's

**So here I am with another update! I'm pretty much determined to complete this so I'm going to try and wrap it up soon I guess, but I have no clue. This should've been finished like two years ago, but alas, things happen. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far over the years and to whoever is reading it now. Please review so I can get to 100, that's my dream. **

**The song later on is not mine! Meghan Trainer and her people own it!**

**Vote my poll!**

**Thank you guys!**

Anna POV

It has been a week since the camping trip and the guys have yet to tell me what all the howling was about. Was it a vampire? Was said vampire dead yet? All of these thoughts were running through my mind and have no answers to them.

Franco has kind of been ignoring me and was constantly on patrol lately and so was Paul. It was weird not being around my two favorite people all the time and it has gotten me worried. They used to always be around, and now its like they are just ditching me to be on patrol. I know they probably had a good reason, but they are leaving me in the dark about it.

Today I was with Seth, Brady, and Collin. They were the official goofballs of the pack and were totally hilarious. Today, instead of fooling around, they decided to take me to the Cullens. From what I've heard about them, they were weird ass vampires who supposedly drank animal blood. I'm not buying any of that. There is no way they don't kill humans.

Meeting the Cullens meant two things.

1.I was going to have to hang around with vampires

2. I was going to finally meet Bella Swan, now Cullen, and her fucked up family.

_Oh joy._

I personally didn't know Bella so I really had no place to judge, but from everything I've heard about her she was nothing but a selfish bitch who dragged along two guys at once. Talk about hoe city right there.

_Haha hoe city. I'm clever_.

The point of this whole thing according to Seth was that I had to meet his "friends." Him and the Cullens were not friends. The leeches were just waiting to jump on him and suck his blood. They said that his blood smelt nasty, I just think that's their cover story for now until they pounce and kill poor Sethy.

"Seth," I whined, "do we_ have_ to go to the Cullens?"

Seth just sighed and then smiled, "Yes Anna, we have to go. They really want to meet you. You are the only new imprint who knows about what is going on."

I made a little whine in the back of my throat which made the guys laugh. This was not a laughing matter. I did _not _want to go and meet a bunch of bloodsuckers when I don't have to. Does Paul even know about this? He would not just send me into the lions den filled with vampires!

"Does Paul know about this?" I asked.

The guys just looked at one another. I guess they didn't expect me to ask the question. They should have been prepared.

"Um, not really." Brady replied rubbing the back of his neck.

They didn't tell Paul! Are they out of their minds! You don't just bring an imprint to a vampire's lair and expect their wolf to not freak out! These guys were complete and total idiots. When Paul finds out he will totally flip.

I smirked before saying, "Paul is so going to flip out. I'm not going anyways. You cant make me go."

The three boys just smiled evilly before cornering me. I could see my bat across the room just waiting to be of use. Those furry bastards did this on purpose when they knew I couldn't fight back!

"No!" I screamed.

I was not going down without a fight! I started thrashing as they tried to grab me. I was flailing my arms around and kicking my legs as they grabbed my torso.

_No!_

Those fluffy jerks got me. Three freakishly large men against one small teenage girl. I never stood a chance.

_Those bastards._

Collin held me over his shoulder while Brady took ahold of my hands and Seth my feet.

"Put me down." I seethed.

I could tell Collin was smirking by the tone of his voice when he said, "I don't think we will."

I screamed as loud as I could but it didn't go on for long. A giant hand was put over my mouth to muffle my screams.

"Shut up Anna, we don't want the other guys to hear." Brady scolded.

I responded by licking his hand. Ew. It tasted like dirt. Brady grimaced but still held his hand over my mouth.

Collin threw me into Seth's car and then climbed into the back to make sure I didn't jump out of the other door. Hey, I've only done that once, and now everyone can't trust me not to do it! How rude! Brady got into the passengers seat and then Seth took off down the road as the driver.

I was glaring out of the window the entire time to the house. I did not want to go in the first place so why should I pretend to be happy? Seth, Brady, and Collin knew just what to do to get under my skin, and this was it.

_Damn overgrown puppies._

We were in the car for like ten minutes before Brady decided to turn on the radio. There was some weird pop song on that I didn't know the name of that Brady was humming along to.

_Weirdo._

The next song I did know. I was fully prepared to sing my heart out to it. I don't care if I was bad, this was my _jam_.

_Yeah my momma she told me don't worry about your size,_

_She says boys like a little more booty to hold at night,_

_You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,_

_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along._

I was singing along and then suddenly the guys all started to join in on the chorus! I didn't expect three burly guys to sing along to such a girly song.

_Because you know I'm all about that bass, 'Bout that bass, no treble,_

_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble,_

_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble,_

_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass._

They were all actually pretty good. Like they practiced or something. I wouldn't put it past them honestly.

We just continued to sing along to the song until it finished. We then sang along and laughed to the radio the entire rest of the ways to the Cullens.

_I should go on road-trips more often._

When we finally pulled up to the Cullens house, it was huge! This wasn't a house, it was a straight up mansion! The side of the house was all glass so you could see through and the parts that weren't glass were simply breathtaking. The house was gorgeous.

These leeches sure knew how to pick 'em.

We slowly got out of the car. There was no point in running now, I had no idea where anything was or how to get home. I just had to suck it up and meet the deranged vampire family.

Before we could even open the door a deranged midget vampire pulled us into the house. Well more like dragged. This was not comfortable.

"Hi Anna, I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends!" the midget exclaimed.

Um what? Best friends? Me and midget vamp? No way no how. Not going to happen. Never.

The only sound that could come out of my mouth was an um that sounded too questioning. I also awkwardly coughed. How did she think we would be best friends? She's a vampire and I just happen to be a tasty human for her to eat.

Alice pulled me further into the room and pushed me down on the couch next to a big burly guy and a guy who looked like he was in constant pain. They are going to eat me here. I don't stand a chance. I'll just have to set up a mental will.

Franco would get my money. Paul would get anything he wanted. Brady would get my bat. Leah got my clothes and shoes. Jacob would get my phone book to find Toni's number. Embry would get my left over paint from my room.

My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh. This psycho dude with bronze hair was laughing at me. I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything. Creeper alert. I knew vampires were deranged.

Psycho just laughed some more. This dude was a freak show. Why was he laughing at me? Does he not know that laughing at others is totally rude?

"No worries Anna," um how did he know my name? "I can read your mind. I'm Edward."

So this was the shady vampire dude that Bella "Bitch" Swan married and had an abomination with!

Edwin just glared at me. Guess he didn't like my little tirade about his wife and son. Maybe he shouldn't be reading my mind then.

"My name is Edward, not Edwin." he growled.

"Edwin, Edward, same difference." I replied back.

I looked around for a second. Where the hell was the rest of his psycho family?

Edwin sighed, "My wife and EJ will be here momentarily. But anyway, the big guy on your left is Emmett and the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. Jasper can feel your emotions and Alice can see the future. Jasper and Alice are together and so are Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie will be here with EJ and Bella in a few minutes."

So everyone was like together? That's kind of incest. They are posing as a family, that's really weird.

Another vampire sped in the room from what looked to be the kitchen. She had long brown hair and looked very motherly.

"Hello Anna, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." she stated.

Good to know. Not.

Another vampire with blonde hair slowly descended the stairs. I could only assume that it was Carlisle. I mean there weren't any others for him to be so… Lucky guess.

Carlisle smiled at me and introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen. He was the head vamp of their little coven or something and he got them all into the whole animal diet thing.

Alice kept yapping to me about how fabulous my hair was and how we would just _have_ to go shopping together sometime for new clothes and such. The shopping part sounded fun but I'm not so sure about shopping with a blood crazy vampire who could slip up and eat me at any second.

The back door slowly opened. I could slightly see the figures of three more people. I would assume the three people were Bella, Rosalie, and EJ.

I turned my head to look at them. There was a gorgeous blonde woman who I immediately knew wasn't Bella. There was no way that Edwin could get a looker like her to love him. She could be a model. This was Rosalie.

I could see Edwin glare at me from his spot in the chair and I just smirked. I assume I was right. Haha.

Bella was brown haired girl who just looked plain. Nothing about her really stuck out. I had no idea why Edwin would chase after her and what Jacob even saw in her. She was nothing really to look at and from what I heard her personality wasn't too great either.

Cue another glare.

The last one was a boy who looked around my age which could only be EJ. He was kind of attractive you could say. He had Edwin's bronze hair and from what I could assume Bella's big brown eyes. He was tall, not as tall as the wolves, but tall compared to me and others.

They all introduced themselves and I said polite hello's even though I wanted to scream out how bitchy Bella was and how EJ was an abomination to this world. They all were. Vampires weren't supposed to be real. If they weren't real then the guys wouldn't have had to go through so much and have turned into wolves. Its all their fault.

Alice stopped talking to me to go over and chat a bit with Rosalie. I just watched the football game that Emmett had on the television which he was totally immersed into.

I didn't really know what to do. Was I supposed to chat with the vampires that ruined the guys' lives or just sit here and watch football.

_Football it is_.

Seth was over in the corner talking to Edwin. Collin and Brady were sitting in front of me on the floor talking about the game with Emmett.

I felt alone. It was really awkward. I had no idea what I was supposed to do in a house filled with vampires.

"Hey." a voice said.

I looked up to meet the eyes of EJ. He had really nice eyes. He was smiling at me. He had a nice smile too.

"Hi." I softly replied.

"I'm EJ." He said beaming.

"Anna."

"I know who you are silly. You're the imprint of Paul. Correct?" he asked.

I nodded in conformation. He just laughed and started asking me questions. The usual like how I was, how old I am, where I'm from. Just normal conversation that you'd expect with a normal person.

I almost forgot he was a hybrid.

_Almost._

He was actually pretty fun to talk to. We would just talk and exchange questions.

We were interrupted by the front door being thrown open. Everyone looked to the door. Paul and Franco were standing there. One seething with rage and the other with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Seth!" Paul shouted.

Seth was going to get it. Paul quickly grabbed him and dragged him out of the house. I could only assume that they were going to phase and maybe fight it out knowing Paul.

Franco just looked at me. He looked pretty sad actually. It looked like something bad had happened from his facial expression.

"Anna." he said.

"What's wrong Franco?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before answering, "Eric is dead."

**I know guys I'm mean for leaving it at a cliff hanger but I just couldn't resist! We are finally getting to the good part of the story I'd say. **

**Can people please review? My dream is to get 100 reviews. If you guys can do that for me I will probably cry.**

**3 reviews?**

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
